User talk:GB1
Hi GB1 -- we are excited to have My Lego Network Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Logo Heya, I'm PanSola, a Wikia Helper. I noticed this wiki doesn't have a logo for the Page|useskin=monaco&usetheme=saphire}} Monaco skin yet. You can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. Let me know if you have any questions! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 02:10, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Signature Heya, just want to let you know that links are case sensitive, so a link to "User talk:Gb1" (like in your sig) is different from your talk page. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 02:45, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Hai Nice wiki. ~Li User-only edits Making the wiki only editable to users is more likely to harm it than help it. Malicious vandals are typically more determined than random visitors who are in a helpful mood, which means requiring edits to be users-only usually blocks out more ppl intending to be helpful (but don't want to bother registering an account), than people intending to mess up the wiki (who are more likely to take that extra minute to create an account just to taunt you). Thus I am sorry to disappoint you, but currently Wikia does not offer individual wikis in general to restrict edits to logged-in users only. The policy may change later, or special cases may be made for wikis in special circumstances. Considering the small amount of vandalism this wiki has seen so far, this wiki is unlikely to qualify for "special circumstances". Please let me know if you have any questions! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 08:18, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Re: IP-checking From my understanding, due to the relative ease of becoming an admin on a wiki or founding a new wiki, and the fact that all Wikia users are on the same database, privacy concerns restrict the checkuser access to Wikia staff. If you have sufficient reason to need to check on particular accounts, feel free to contact the staff members! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 01:34, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Forum Wikia doesn't support secrete forums. You'd have to google around and pick a free forum hosting service. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 01:28, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey you founded this wiki???? Cooool!!!! I wish I could have been a part of it. Maybe you can help me develope MLN Wiki -- 06:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Please, do not bother GB1. 07:10, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Lol it's alright. GB #1 MLN Wiki Founder |(Quick-Speak) 14:48, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I'm glad to see you back after months.-- 15:53, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm probably still not gonna be really active but I'll be checking in fairly often. I've been so busy and this wiki had to be push far behind on the priorities list after RL. I even had to leave BZ and BS01 for a while. GB #1 MLN Wiki Founder |(Quick-Speak) 19:30, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Geee, glad for you to be back. i won't be here from 9AM-1PM